Abandoned Love
by PrincessLightWarrior1
Summary: He left her, after being told she was pregnant. Now with a child, Maybelle Maple is balancing her life out. She walked the path she never thought she would have to take on her own, but with the help of friends and family. That changed though when she accidently bumped into man with an unusual hair color. . . (Contest, Ikari, Poke and OldrivalShipping) R&R Please!


**Hello! So I guess this is my second time writing a story, my other "Drew's Charm"...Yeah. Ummm anyway so TODAY SO FAR THE BEST DAY EVER! I absolutely had a wonderful day, what about you guys? Anyway so I felt the need to open my doors and post a story, this chapter may be a little confusing to you all, but it was this or starting from scratch and I have no intention of doing that. How lazy. OH! and R&R please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

"MOVE IT OLD MAN!"

A furious bluenette shouted, pushing aside a middle aged women. After all it was Wednesday, the day where four certain women would enter their favorite Pokemart department. There they split up planning to meet at the checkout under 15 minutes, purchasing their goods and with one having a special task to get.

Running past people and heading to the 'Soup Aisle', she ran and made a quick halt. There on the other side of the frozen food aisle stood an adult woman with long brown hair.

The bluenette huffed under her breath, "Leaf".

Leaf gave a confident grin, knowing that the bluenette would steal her task, collecting ramen noodle packets. Sticking her tongue out at the female, she ran out the picture. Dawn made a small gasp, she was far behind from Leaf, thinking quickly, she kicked her flats off and ran with bare feet. Now girls head on, made it to the soup aisle, running to the middle scanning for the familiar logo and name. Ramen Noodles. Dawn took as many as she could, holding about 12 or so in her arms and running away before Leaf could steal some packets, the brunette was late, noticing Dawn escaping with her chosen item. She picked up the first thing that came up her mind.

"Frisbee, Go!" tossing a packet of noodles as a frisbee, aiming it to Dawn's feet, making her slip and dropping the items she held.

Grumbles escaped Dawn's mouth, with the hard contact with the hard floor. Slowly getting up realizing, Leaf stole her packets of ramen noodles and ran away. Brushing off the dust on her skirt, making a decision get cups instead.

"_This is ridiculous! Getting the ramen noodles was supposed to be MY job! And what the heck?! We're on the same team Leaf! Why throw a packet at me!" _ Dawn thought to herself.

Grabbing a couple and heading to her destination, the bluenette ran to the front of the store. After exiting the aisle, she turned to her left and far in a distance she spotted her

companions. May Maybelle and Misty Waterflower.

"Let's go!" Dawn hollered over to them. Pointing frantically over to the check out.

The two others, May pushing a cart load of food and Misty jogging with two gallons of milk on each of her arm, rushing to Dawn. Finally making it to check out # 3, there stood a woman with a tag name reading:

"Solidad"

The older woman was preparing for her part of the job. A little jumpy, since she had to this super speedy. And after all she was the checkout lady!

Leaf stood there waiting impatiently, already at the counter constantly keeping an eye on the clock. Then brightened when she saw the other females prepared to check out. Solidad quickly took out her price gun, acting like an agent ready to shoot. Scanning the items thrown on the counter as fast as she could. Moments after every item was scanned the cash register read the amount of PokeDollars. May threw open her purse, searching intensely for her bank card, finally searching she swiped her Torchic bank card and pressing the pin numbers quickly. Then when everyone sweat dropped, waiting for the receipt to finish printing out, It finally stopped and read...

10:24 AM

The whole group cheered at the new record, pumping their fists in the air victoriously.

"We made a new record!" Misty cried happily.

Leaf agreed remembering her special move she made at Dawn "Remember that move? I did on you Dawn? you fell with my move frisbee!"

"Don't make me use this!" Dawn threatening to use her baby blue purse.

Solidad laughed at the two females turning to the others, "So how's life for you two girls?"

"Kinda stressful but manageable!" May laughed.

"Alright at the moment" Misty yawned

Solidad nodded in understanding, "That's nice"

Misty decided to round up the food and place them in bags,, "Hey Solidad where's Luke?"

Luke. Luke Maple. May's 1 year old son, he was everything to May. Solidad smiled brightly pointing to the other check out in the distance, there stood a man with long purple hair trying to stop a infant crying. May gave a nervous smile walking over to the man.

"Aren't you having the time of your life Harley?" May teased the man picking up Luke from the baby carriage.

"That's a handful you got there honey!" Harley said exhausted trying to make Luke happy.

Luke was whining and squirming in his mother's arm trying to get himself comfortable so he could slumber. The mother gave a hopeful smile that the child would go to sleep, as for the others they stared at the mother and son, how the two were so adorable.

* * *

**Hehehe...**

**So that was chapter one of this new story, umm again if this was confusing sorry! I wanted to post this soon. Though I should have taken my time, but this was the only opportunity. Like, follow, share and stuff (Though this ain't instagram oh well!)**

**See ya! R&R ^_^**


End file.
